callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shi No Numa
|objective = Survive for as long as possible against limitless waves of zombies |enemies = Imperial Zombies and Hellhounds |multiplayer = Features of Knee Deep and Makin }} Shi No Numa (Japanese for "Swamp of Death"), is the third Nazi Zombies playlist map and the first Imperial Zombies map, which came out on June 11th, 2009 for the Playstation 3, and the Xbox 360. It is priced at $9.99USD or £7.99GBP on the PlayStation Store, and 800 Microsoft Points on the Xbox LIVE Marketplace. It was released on the PC on July 17th 2009 for free through the v1.5 patch. The map was released alongside Corrosion, Banzai and Sub Pens. It is the first Nazi Zombies level in Call of Duty: World at War to have Japanese zombies instead of the previously standard Nazi zombies. The new traps, Hellhounds, new weapons, and new characters contained in this map were widely anticipated. Basic information Players spawn on the top floor with up to three other teammates: one Russian, one American, one German and one Japanese soldier with four windows to cover. There are two chalk weapon outlines there: an Arisaka and a Gewehr 43. This is the first zombie game to allow you to go outside without glitching or cheating. You can either open a wooden fence into the next room or the stairs which, either way, opens up both the outside and downstairs. From there, you can go to the Storage, the Doctor's Quarters, down to the Flogger (a pair of spiked logs attached to steel beams which spin and hit zombies) or the Comm Room. Each leads to a different part of the swamp with several huts on each. Unlike Verrückt, the Mystery box doesn't just reappear in an opened area - it can reappear anywhere on the map. There is also a lift that can transport you from upstairs in the main hut to the Doctors Quarters hut. Electric Defenses are also placed on each main hut and can be turned on for 1000 points. Everytime a hut is opened, a random Perk-a-cola machine appears. The Ray Gun and the Flamethrower are back (but the Flamethrower's mobility is severely cut), along with the additions of the Arisaka, Type 100 and the Colt .45 (to the Mystery box), as well as the Wunderwaffe DG-2; which is a metallic weapon with 3 plasma canisters facing out of the left side. It has a capacity of 3 shots and usually comes with 18 shots all together. This weapon can electrocute any zombie in the vicinity, but it can also affect the user (although with less effect than the Electro-Shock Defenses) if shot too close. Though, players can run through the electro-shock defenses with the assistance of Juggernaut. A new addition to this map is a zip line. The opposite side of the zip line from the player's start must be reached before the zip line can be used. This is an entirely new map, with features of Knee Deep and Makin. The layout is completely different - about the size of a small/medium map. For the first time, the player can play as four different nationalities - German, Japanese, Russian and American - each with their own personalities and traits. The animation on the weapons have changed, with improved detail while on the chalk wall or in the Mystery box, and are sometimes held differently. The body animation has been changed for the zombies. They walk differently (slightly like samurai) and they now tear down the boards instead of lunging at the window. The Hellhounds are far fewer in number and reinforcements than the zombies, but they are much faster and swarm the player. Once a Dog Round has passed, there won't be a Dog Round for at least three rounds; then it becomes a coin flip chance again. The Hellhounds appear randomly through lightning and attack you. The map fogs up and thunder is heard to indicate their arrival. Unique features *The player can explore the area where the Zombies spawn without hacking or glitching. *The Perk machines spawn randomly. *The enemies are Japanese Imperials instead of Nazis. *The Flogger and Zipline are unique to this map. *This is the only map where Japanese weapons can be purchased. *This is the first time in the series that Axis forces and Allied forces put aside differences to try to survive. Four huts There are four small huts in the map that players can go to, to defend against zombies and hellhounds rather than staying in the large main hut and trying to defend numerous windows from being broken into. In order to get to these huts, players must open a gate in the main structure, one for each hut. These are 1000 points each. Then, players will have to walk/run a short while until they reach the hut. Players now have to open the door to the hut which will be 750 points for every hut. Once the door in opened, players can find the four perk-a-cola machines cycling for about 5 seconds until one is randomly picked and able to be used to buy a perk. All huts can be spawn points for the mystery box, and each hut includes at least one chalk drawing of a weapon and the Electro-Shock defenses, which can be used for 1000 points. Doctor's quarters The Doctor's quarters entrance is under the Warning Room. In the Doctor's Quarters, a Perk-a-Cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located, the B.A.R. can be purchased for 1800 points, and the Electro-Shock defenses can be used here at the entrance for 1000 points. Also, there are two windows that zombies can break through. A unique feature this hut has is it has a zip line where players can go on and be transported back to the top floor of the main hut. This can be used to get to the hut and to get back to the main hut. Players must activate the Zipline by making their way through the swamp, hitting the main switch on the red console outside the hut, and then having the option to take it back to the main building at the cost of 1500 points. The Zipline can carry all four players in a full lobby, but if they aren't standing on the platform when it gets triggered then they will be left behind. You can do the weapon glitch in this hut. Storage The storage hut entrance is located under the Arisaka corner in the players' spawn room. In the Storage hut, a Perk-a-Cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located, the Type 100 can be purchased for 1000 points, and the Electro-Shock defenses can be used at the entrance for 1000 points. Also, there are two windows that zombies can break through. This is the smallest hut as well. Comm room The Comm room entrance can be located at the bottom of the first flight of stairs, under the players' spawn room. In the Comm Room, a Perk-a-Cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located, the StG-44 can be purchased for 1200 points, and the electro-shock defenses can be used at the entrance for 1000 points. There are also two windows that zombies can break through. There is also a telephone that when you walk up to and press and hold X (360) or [] - square - (PS3) a few times you will get the Dead Air achievement and trigger the song "The One" as heard in the trailer. This is also the largest hut. Fishing hut The Fishing hut entrance can be located under the Flogger. In the Fishing Hut, a Perk-a-Cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located, the MP40 can be purchased for 1000 points, and the Electro-Shock defenses can be used at the entrance for 1000 points. There are also three windows that zombies can break through. When the gate from the main building is opened to get to the Fishing Hut, you can activate the Flogger for 750 points. You can also do the weapons glitch in this hut. Weapons Starting loadout *Colt M1911 (with 32 extra bullets) *Stielhandgranate grenades (x2) Players' spawn room *Arisaka (200 points to buy, 100 for ammo) *Gewehr 43 (600 points to buy, 300 for ammo) Warning room *Stielhandgranate x4 (250 points to buy) *M1 Carbine (600 points to buy, 300 for ammo) Courtyard *Bouncing Betty x2 (1000 points to buy) Doctor's quarters entrance *M1 Garand (600 points to buy, 300 for ammo) Storage entrance *M1897 Trenchgun (1500 points to buy, 750 for ammo) Starting Mystery Box room *Thompson (1200 points to buy, 600 for ammo) Fishing hut *MP40 (1000 points to buy, 500 for ammo) Doctor's quarters *BAR (1800 points to buy, 900 for ammo) Storage *Type 100 (1000 points to buy, 500 for ammo) Communications room *Stg. 44 (1200 points to buy, 600 for ammo) Mystery Box 950 points per use *Colt M1911 *Arisaka *Gewehr 43 *M1 Garand (with or without rifle grenade) *M1 Carbine *Thompson submachine gun *Type 100 *MP40 *M1897 Trench Gun *Double-Barreled Shotgun *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/Grip *StG-44 *M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle *M1911 *M1919 Browning Machine Gun *MG-42 *FG-42 *PPSh-41 *PTRS-41 *Holy pistol *.357 Magnum *Panzerschreck *M2 Flamethrower *Ray Gun *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *BRAAAINS... *Teddy Bear (points refunded to player) Characters In Shi No Numa, players get the unique experience to play not as simply four unnamed American soldiers, but instead assume the role of either an American, a Japanese, a Russian, or a German soldier. Tank Dempsey ::Main article: Tank Dempsey Tank Dempsey is the playable American character in the level. His point counter is white. He is in the style of a stereotypical all-American war hero, having fought at the Battle of Peleliu, and had already received a Medal of Honor prior to the events in Shi No Numa. He has been said by fans to resemble Roebuck and Polonsky. Takeo Masaki ::Main article: Takeo Masaki Takeo Masaki is the Japanese soldier in the level. He is a stereotypical Japanese officer of his time: fanatic, honors Japan and it's Emperor, follows Bushido, and prefers to die in battle rather than surrender. His point counter is yellow. He is often said to resemble the Japanese officer at the beginning of Semper Fi. Nikolai Belinski ::Main article: Nikolai Belinski Nikolai Belinski, a heavy drinker at heart, is the playable Soviet Red Army soldier. His point counter is blue. Nikolai and Chernov share similar skins, and have been rumored by some to be related, though there is no evidence to support such claims. Doctor Richtofen ::Main article: Richtofen Doctor Richtofen is the playable sadistic sociopathic Wehrmacht soldier. His point counter is green. He specializes in torture and apparently created the Wunderwaffe DG-2. He is often said to resemble General Amsel. Strategy * When running from hut to hut, try to place Bouncing Bettys on the planks or in the swamp, then you do not have to risk yourself going into that area alone to place Bouncing Bettys. * If you die, try to hurry back to your squad as soon as possible. You will spawn in the central room with only your pistol. * Always reload cancel when you are in firefights. Waiting for the entire reload animation could easily cost you your life. * Try to "camp" one of the four huts that will have the Mystery Box in it. * There are two different strategies for dealing with Hellhounds. When the Hellhounds strike, you and your team can camp in a corner or a building, though it is almost a necessity if carrying two low mobility weapons, like the MG-42 or the M1919 Browning Machine Gun. Another strategy is to go into the open and backpedal with a weapon with high mobility, like a Type 100, Thompson, PPSh-41 or a Ray Gun. * Having a person guard the front entrance with a machine gun would not be a bad idea. Have the players with the lower rate of fire or lower damage weapons guard their backs. *Hellhounds make their first appearance during or between rounds 5-7, so it is recommended you get to the Mystery Box before this round and purchase more powerful weapons. The Gewehr 43 and the Arisaka in the players' spawn room are terrible against the Hellhounds. *There is always a 3-round+ grace period between Hellhound waves. Use it to your advantage early on to get better weapons. *It is best when you're in the first room, to open the wooden door with a "warning" sign on it, because if you open the staircase, the Zombies can sneak up on you while gathering weapons or exploring the map. *It is more recommended that the player uses their pistol for the first round until they get 600 points so one can buy the Gewehr 43 which is slightly more effective against zombies than the Arisaka, or to simply use grenades and the pistol until they get 1950 points so they can open up the downstairs and get a weapon from the mystery box. *If the mystery box moves, it will be in the hut with a yellow light pouring out of the roof. This is an invaluable thing to know when playing on this map, as not knowing where the mystery box is will make the game much more challenging. *Though it is recommended that you play with a full, or almost full squad, it is still not impossible without one. Even playing solo, there are certain advantages, such as being able to go downstairs and grab a shotgun as soon as Round 3, as well as less zombies per round with less people. *Let one or two zombies in during the first rounds. If they carry Max Ammo power-ups, then the pistol can be used for a longer time, negating the need to buy an Arisaka or a Gewehr 43. *Try to stay away from the Storage Hut. It is a tiny area with little room to run if zombies break through your defenses. *If you need help and your team is far away, it is possible to turn on the Flogger and CRAWL underneath it allowing you to survive and the zombies behind you being thrown and killed. This won't stop crawling zombies, though, so be careful. *When a party of 4 players is in a hut, have 2 people watch the front door and the others watch the windows. Put the power weapons, such as machine guns and the Ray Gun, up front where most of the zombies will be coming from. *Instead of going to the mystery box immediately after unlocking the Warning Room or the staircase, it is advised by some to buy a Thompson off the wall. It is cheaper to buy ammo for it than to go to the box. *SMGs will get you a lot of points. Since they have low damage, they take more shots to kill. Every extra bullet it takes to kill a zombie is another 10 points. Those 10 add up constantly and give you a huge bonus compared to other guns. SMGs like the Thompson, Type 100, and MP40 are good in the early rounds (1-10). You won't get overwhelmed by zombies in these rounds, and you will be able to get huge point totals before you are forced to buy more powerful guns. All three SMGs can be bought off walls for 1000-1200, and it is cheaper to make the investment and just re-buy ammo than go to the mystery box every time you're out of bullets. *One strategy involves holding out in the spawn room until the end of round four, then going downstairs for Thompsons and shots at the mystery box. Then, after the first wave of Hellhounds, open the gate to the Fishing Hut (under the Flogger). Hold out there, swapping out empty guns for the MP40. Use the SMG point strategy to get a high number of points. When all players have amassed about 12,000 points, hold a zombie at a window and have everyone else (all players not repairing that window so the zombie can't get in) go open the other doors and buy the other perks. Then, the other players can watch the window while the last one gets his or her perks. This way, all players have all the perks and a huge advantage going into the later rounds. *A strategy that can be used to get to a high level is going to the comm room and camping there regardless of where the mystery box is. This can be done solo or with 4 people. The strategy requires you to have a Ray Gun, or at least a strong weapon. The ideal weapon combination is a Ray Gun and Wunderwaffe DG-2, but you can survive with a gun like the PPSh-41 or an HMG. This also requires you to have at least Juggernaut. The strategy is to run around the wooden platforms of the outside of the Comm Room. You need to dodge all zombies that come toward you. When all zombies are following you, turn around and shoot them all with your weapons. This can be done with four players, with the player having the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and a good weapon luring the zombies. The other players guard the hut at the window, door, and one person alternating between both. When the Hellhounds come, go to the outside corner of the hut. The Hellhounds do not go on the swamp, so they only go from your right or left, both in very sparse numbers (1 or 2) each time. This is shown in the video below. thumb|306px|left|Comm room strategy shown by founder thumb|300px|left|Official Shi No Numa trailer Wunderwaffe DG-2 ::Main article: Wunderwaffe DG-2. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 is a new weapon that can only be obtained from the Mystery Box. It fires a bolt of lightning, is automatic, and has a pitifully small capacity of 3 "bullets", and only comes with 15 in reserve. It is near useless in the early rounds (5-10) but becomes much better in the rounds later on, where one burst of lightning can kill a whole crowd of zombies. What's more, the player receives a funny animation of the zombies being electrocuted. The number of zombies it can kill with a single shot however is limited, and it cannot kill a complete round's zombies in a single shot, even on solo. Despite being quite a large weapon, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is surprisingly light, and your character can run at around the same speed as with a Thompson or MP40. Occasionally a spark of electricity will flow across the end of the gun, and there will be a noise. If this gun is used within too close of a proximity to the zombie it hits, the user will be electrocuted, much like running through a barrier, but less damaging. This gun often leads to "zombie statues" being created, whereby the body remains erect, often headless and/or kneeling. Trivia *Since Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen are returning in Der Riese, it can only be assumed that the zombie situation at Shi No Numa was successfully contained. *When a round is going to end, there is usually a mysterious noise. The noise sounds like Locust's chirps, which could be a reference to the game Gears of War. *In the player spawn room in Shi No Numa, there is a person that allegedly hung himself. When you detach the body from the rope (by using grenades) and start knifing it, the screen flashes white and all players die and revert back to round one. When detached, any zombie that touches the dead body will die instantly. *If you fire the Wunderwaffe at a zombie that's really close to you (directly in front of you), you can electrocute yourself, automatically putting you into Last Stand. The same thing happens if a zombie makes any kind of contact with you at the same time another player is electrocuting the zombie with the Wunderwaffe. This is the only time that friendly fire can occur in Nazi Zombies. *Some players dislike the Wunderwaffe because it takes up a valuable weapon spot where a Ray Gun or machine gun could be held. *The last Hellhound or the first zombie in the next round will drop a Max Ammo. *It is possible that "Peter" is the man that is hanging from the rope in the staring area. *Also, it is possible that Richtofen worked in the Asylum from the second map, as all of the torture objects would interest the Doctor. *The Revive Soda tastes like fish according to the characters; Tank Dempsey dislikes it because he goes "Ew, tastes like fish!" while Takeo Masaki likes it because of it tasting like sushi. *If you go to the bottom floor of the main building, and the area behind the random weapon box, you will see some crates on the shelves. If you look carefully, you can see that the writing on the crates is in German, which is strange for a Japanese swamp. *When Takeo obtains a weapon from the Weapons box, he says "I will wipe out this disease!". This may very well prove that the zombies aren't actually zombies, but corpses with a disease that brings them back to life, or it could be regular people with a plague-like disease. It would also explain why the zombies have reverted to a primal state. *Many players call the first room closest to the starting point the "Warning" room, as it has a warning sign on it. *Doctor Richtofen apparently created the Wunderwaffe DG-2. See his quotes on the quotes page. *The hanging man in the first room is missing an arm. In Verrückt, the torture machine has an arm in it. *For reasons unknown, it is very common to get the Ray Gun in the later rounds. *If you go into the Comm Room, and turn on the telephone, you net the achievement/trophy "Dead Air", which prompts you character to break the fourth wall by having a humorous quote. *Players now get the Teddy Bear more often than in Verrückt, most likely to make the map harder. *The Colt M1911, Wunderwaffe DG-2, Type 100, and Arisaka have been added to the Mystery Box. *This time, the zombies actually grab the wooden planks to enter the building, rather than waving their arms on the wall. *In the real world, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is the "Glocke": a German man-made UFO, which was tested in Poland. DG-2 stands for "Die Glocke 2" meaning "The Bell 2". This weapon never seen action, and is now rumoured to be in the complex in Poland where it was built. *This is the largest of all the zombie maps so far, yet Der Riese(the new Nazi Zombies map), maybe twice its size or possiably larger. *The Hellhounds have several different appearances just like the zombies. Some will look big and intimidating while others will look burned and injured as seen in the photo. *This is the first time (and possibly the only time) in Call of Duty history where we see all four factions put aside their differences and work together to fight for survival. *A brand new trap makes its debut on this map. One of these is the "Flogger" for 750 points: two spiked logs attached to wooden beams that spin and kill zombies, but you can crouch underneath it and it cannot kill crawling zombies. Besides this, Bouncing Betties and the Electro Shock Defenses are the main trap support. The Flogger, however, is actually underused a bit. *This is the first Zombie mini-game in Call of Duty: World at War in which the soldiers' profiles are known. For Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt, the player is left to wonder about the characters. *When the Mystery Box is destroyed, it says above it look for the light and a picture of a light beam hitting a hut. If you go to the top floor of the main hut, you can see a large Beam of light shining on the Mystery Box house. *There is a mistake in the name; it says Nazi Zombies on Shi No Numa, when it should say Imperial Zombies on Shi No Numa. *The bipods have now been removed from the M1919, FG42 and MG42. The BAR, although having a bipod, is named as BAR, instead of Deployable BAR. *The BAR seems to be Tank Dempsey's favorite weapon, as one of his quotes when he gets the BAR is "The world's best gun meets the world's best soldier." Also Tank Dempsey has also been known to say this when he acquires the MG42, although this is probably a glitch as the MG42 is of German origin *Unlike Verrückt, you do not need to turn on the power in order to access the Perk-a-Cola Vending Machines or turn on the Electroshock Defences. *If you are on the way to the storage room, if you turn right down the stairs just before the door and go to the fence, if you look carefully you should be able to see a massive red rock pulsating with electricity coming out of it and your character will say something when you shoot at it. *When entering the comm room if you enter on the left side and look at the left wall you can see the "help" writing from the door in the first Nazi Zombies map. This word can be found in all the Shi No Numa huts. *The achievement "Dead Air" may be a reference to a campaign (also called Dead Air) in the game Left 4 Dead, which also pits players against an almost endless zombie hoard. *In the hut you begin the game in, there is a hanged man dangling from the ceiling. You can also see a pool of blood covered in grubs on the floor near it. If you shoot the unlucky soldier, he moves around, making him one of the few pieces of interactive scenery in the game. *The crawlers take on a new appearance in Shi No Numa; instead of crawling on their stomachs like their Nazi counterparts, their bodies are now upright as they drag themselves towards their next victim. *Like their Nazi counterparts who sometimes marched towards the window in Verruckt, the Imperial Zombies move in their own special way, as well; you will occasionally see a zombie walk towards the window in a karate-like stance in Shi No Numa. *The It's a Trap! achievement could be a reference to the film Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. During the battle of Endor, Admiral Ackbar exclaims "It's a trap!" once he realizes the Empire's sinister plan to destroy the Rebel Alliance. *Animal sounds can be heard in the background; this is possibly the only Zombie map that has them. A monkey can be heard easily when the game ends. *It is currently unknown how or why a soldier from each of the four factions is in the middle of an island in the Pacific. Then again, nothing makes sense in Nazi Zombies. However, it is hinted at that Treyarch is making a backstory to Verruckt and Shi No Numa. Some of this backstory is in the next section. *It is quite possible, due to the radio transmission's coordinates, that there might be two more maps that will feature Soviet Zombies at a map at the Tunguska Site, and American Zombies at a map designed as Area 51. This would make some sense, and would account to the addition of Imperial Zombies, although this is only speculation and shouldn't be taken seriously until Tryarch releases anything else on this subject. This is unlikely as it seems that making the player attack Allied forces is extremely unlikely and it has not happened in this series so far. *It's strange that the characters start out with Stielhandgranates instead of Kiskas due to the characters fighting Imperial Zombies instead of Nazi Zombies. For the same reason, it is also strange that the grenades that players can buy off the wall are Stielhandgranates. *The music in the trailer for Shi No Numa is also the music that plays after activating the telephone in the Comm Room. *Sometimes you can see maggots squirming in a pool of blood on the floor in the buliding you respawn in. *Sometimes you will here the voices of characters that are not there eg. hearing Takio when Dempsey and Nikoli are the only ones in the game. *In front of the Storage Room door that costs 1000 credits, in the hole that has a fire, there is a small note saying Die Glocke, refering to the Wonderwaffe DG-2, or the next zombie map, Der Reise, which is believed the legendary Die Glocke is held. To learn more about Die Glocke, click this link. http://discaircraft.greyfalcon.us/DIE%20GLOCKE.htm Radio Messages thumb|300px|right|The radio locations and the message. *In the room where you spawn, there are three radios that can be activated. If you turn on all the radios in the initial spawn room, then you can hear the following: "R-4808n 37 14 06 115 48 40. I hope that you are receiving this transmission Peter, if not, then all is lost. You must know by now that we failed to contain the asylum, that we had to move the experiment here. Location. The numbers will guide you. The giant must remain *static* at all costs, repeat, Der Riese must *static* remain at all costs. The DG-2 experiments continue. You're our only advantage now. Find Doctor (Richtofen-barely audible) and Doctor Max, they may know what's going on. The use of element 115 is dangerous at best. I'm not sure if we can continue here. We've lost most of our best *static* team. I hope you get this. I hope it hasn't happened there too, but I'm almost out of hope. 60 54 06.96 101 55 44.94." Many people have decoded the numbers as coordinates to Area 51 and the Tunguska meteorite crash site, seen near the Storage Hut. *In the Doctor's Quarters, there is a radio. When you turn it on, you can hear a person (presumably Richtofen) laughing, whispering "Element 115". Also, there is a radio which plays audio from the 'Just the Beginning' Verruckt trailer. There is also another radio in the Comm Room that is able to be activated. When activated, there will be a lot of static, and gunshots and screaming can be heard. This radio is not the telephone that grants the Dead Air achievement. 115 (Ununpentium) is the name of the element that comes from crashed meteorite. It also is the element apparently that powers the Wunderwaffe DG-2. In one of Doctor Richtofen's quotes, he states that the meteorite is where the element comes from. It seems that the element and possibly the meteorite is an important role to the Zombies phenomenon because the number "115" is constantly found in Shi No Numa. For example, there is a crate that bears the numbers 115 in the Warning room. It is possible that the element is in this crate. Interestingly enough, the numbers seem to have written in chalk, much like the chalk writings in Nacht Der Untoten and Verruckt. Glitches Multi-Weapons *In the Fishing Hut and Doctor's Quarters, the mystery box spawns close enough to the perk machine, so it is possible to get more than two weapons. To do this, you need to open the mystery box. While the weapons are still cycling in the air, run to the perk machine and buy the perk. While your character is still drinking the perk, run back to the mystery box and take the weapon. You should now have three weapons. This can be repeated as many times as your point count will allow; just get downed, have a teammate revive you and repeat. Also, in order to do this you must have anywhere from 2450 points to 3950 depending on the cost of the perk machine. ( {Revive Soda = 1500pts} + {950pts to activate mystery box} = 2450) ( {Speed Cola = 3000pts} + {950pts to activate mystery box} = 3950 *Note that this will only work in the Doctors Quarters or the Fishing Hut because the distance between the perk machine and mystery box is very short. It is possible to do this in storage, but it requires the player to press the use button in less than a second. Forcefield - If a player goes up to a window, dies, and then in the next round stands in the corner below the hanging man, the zombies will walk to the staircase. (Only works in starting room.) Barrier *This requires a player to die in one of the rooms (Storage, Communications room, etc.) and then crouch walk into the first wall (not the door). If done properly, the zombies will stay in the swamp. Achievements (Xbox 360 and PS3 only) *'Dead Air': Press "use" (Hold [] on Playstation and hold "X" on Xbox) a few times while aiming at the phone in the comm room until music starts to play. *'Weapon of Minor Destruction': Kill only one zombie with a nuke. This mostly depends on coincidence between the time you pick up the nuke and the point at which only one zombie is on the map. *'Hammer Time': Replace 200 window boards in one game (this can be done on the first level by leaving the final zombie at a window and repairing it as the zombie tears it down). *'Fertilizer Man': Kill 200 zombies in one game. *'Perk-a-Holic:' Have all four perks at once. *'Soul Survivor': Go for 15 rounds in a row without being downed at all. *'Big Baller': Earn 75,000 points in a single game. *'Big Brawler': During a single Insta-Kill, knife 10 zombies. *'It's a Trap!': Kill at least one zombie with three different traps in a single round. *'Deadhead': Get 150 headshots on zombies in a single game. Quotes Main Article: Shi No Numa/quotes Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Nazi Zombies